Poison
by Yami and Ryoko
Summary: He was a poison and I wanted that dangerous liquid. I wanted his touch. I craved it. I wanted to hear his smooth voice whispering my name in the dark. I wanted to watch him lose his equanimity as I fell into his arms. GaaSaku.


Yami: I found this while searching in old notebooks. I decided to type it up. It's a GaaraXSakura fic in Sakura's perspective.

**Poison**

He was a poison and I wanted that dangerous liquid. I wanted to feel the warmth of his body against mine. I wanted the tingling, exciting, sensation of his hot breath caressing my skin. I wanted his touch. I craved it. I wanted to hear his smooth voice whispering my name in the dark. I wanted to watch him lose his equanimity as I fell into his arms.

However, he was a poison. I should have wanted to neutralize that poison, but I could not; I would not. That was he; a man who sent silvers coursing through my body with each calm, cool word he spoke. A man whose fierce, determined, cold aquamarine eyes controlled and commanded me. His intensity radiated off him. His power and controlling aura demanded admiration.

He was someone who had changed his life around, someone who had fixed his faults and improved himself from the contact of that one blonde-headed ninja.

Those alluring eyes of his were my addiction. They were beautiful in their bluish-green crystal depths. They were an ocean of emptiness; a cold, sorrow-filled ocean. Nevertheless, it was an ocean worth exploring. To find the source of such bitter coldness in those intense eyes was an adventure in its self. The treasure, the reason for the search, was surely buried somewhere behind them. And I was bond and determined to find that treasure and fill it with jewels, sparkling with joy and happiness. I wanted to bring life back to his eyes.

I wanted a taste of his poison. I wanted to become closer to him, to understand him better. I didn't care if that poison possessed no cure. I wanted his venom traveling through my veins. But that venom, his poison, was deadly. Yet it didn't matter. I wanted the thrill of walking dangerously close to the edge. That adrenaline it created was exhilarating. It was all worth it.

Even if he didn't understand my feelings, I wouldn't regret. Maybe in time he would. He would understand the depths of the human heart and emotion more and more. He would become familiar with other feelings and emotions besides hate, rage, angry, and sadness. I could show him the light shining in all the darkness; kindness, friendship, happiness and even love.

His voice was chilling when he would spoke. I fell in love with the way his lips formed my named; soft and smooth; deep and powerful. I had fallen for him before I knew it. I didn't even realize it right away. It happened so suddenly. But now he was all that mattered; all I could think of.

He was more than just a poison to me. He was a drug. A drug I had become addicted to. A drug I needed more and more and couldn't get enough. I carved this drug called Gaara.

Beautiful and deadly was what he was. He could eliminate an enemy without a second thought, with a mere portion of his intense strength. Yet there was beauty surrounding him. The warm red shade of his hair was the shade of the setting sun. His crystal blue eyes were intriguing, encircled with a shield of black. His features were alluring. The word craved on his forehead held my feelings _love_. I longed to kiss that character.

I wanted him to understand how similar we were. We both understood pain, heartache. We knew what it was like to be saved and reborn.

When his hand slid pass mine, I knew there was no cure. When I felt his rough fingers cup my chin, I knew he was truly a poison. When his beautiful deep eyes met mine, I wanted the taste of his poison. When his lips pressed against mine, I could taste the thing that sent so much emotion and excitement coursing through me. I longed for more. He was a drug; pure poison and I wanted him, the one who sent my mind on a rollercoaster ride; the one who I found myself wanting and loving.

_The end_


End file.
